dragonsinourmidstfandomcom-20200214-history
Sapphira Adi
Sapphira Adi, originally an underborn slave called Mara, is one of the two Oracles of Fire, along with her twin sister Acacia. Sapphira plays an important part in the series, but her work is comepletely backstage until The Eye of the Oracle. Life As an underborn She was grown as a slave in Morgan's dungeons, but as she was one of the only underborns to show real intelligence, she went to work for Mardon, helping him grow "spawns" (who would eventually become the Nephilim). During this period, she lovingly tended her own spawn, Yereq. She witnessed the execution of her twin sister Acacia by Morgan; she felt guilty about this for years, because it was her inadvertent "betrayal" (she lied about who had stolen some bread) which enabled Acacia's death. She acted as an older sister/surrogate mother to another underborn, a young girl named Paili. When she was fourteen, Mara was brought to the surface world, where met King Nimrod, who renamed her Sapphira Adi because of her striking blue eyes (he considered "Mara", which means "bitter" in Hebrew, to be too harsh a name for such a beautiful girl). Shortly afterward, Sapphira witnessed the destruction of the Tower of Babel by the dragons, and grew to loathe both the dragons and God, since—despite her discomfort at the amorality displayed by Nimrod and his people—they were both responsible for this destruction. She wandered the lower circles of Morgan's lair in despair for a time, before she came across Enoch's Ovulum. Through this, she encountered Elohim (God), and became a servant of God and took on her role as a Oracle of Fire. As a fully-fledged Oracle of Fire Though she remained trapped in the underground for several centuries, she was able to watch important events that unfolded on the surface through the Ovulum, and when she did reach the surface, her knowledge and abilities were invaluable in helping rescue the transformed dragons from the Seventh Circle, in helping the transfigured Gabriel speak to the humans, helping Ashley and Walter navigate the underground and befriend Yereq, and ultimately defeat Morgan and the dragonslayer Devin. She also gave Paili a life on Earth as Ruth, who become the future wife of Patrick and mother of Shiloh, another instrumental character. She spent four years in an alternate dimension with Bonnie, preparing for the final war under the guidance of a mysterious woman called The Maid. Relationship with Elam During her life as a slave in the underworld, she met Elam, one of the grandsons of Noah, who had been kidnapped and enslaved as a bricklayer. Though they did not meet face-to-face until centuries later, she kept the starving boy alive by sticking her hand through a hole in the wall and letting him lick food off her fingers. She would also tell of the stories she had read in Mardon's library to both him and Paili. They formed a friendship this way, and, after finally meeting face-to-face, eventually fell in love. Later, whenever one of them wiggled their fingers, it was a special sign of their love, reminding them of how Sapphira had fed Elam. After almost five thousand years of separation, Sapphira finally reached Second Eden, where Elam was serving as warrior chief, and they experienced a tearful reunion. Upon seeing her, Elam proposed marriage, to which Sapphira agreed in delight. They fought beside each other in the final battle at Second Eden, and were married after the defeat of Devin (in a triple ceremony along with Billy and Bonnie and Ashley and Walter). Enoch named them King and Queen of Second Eden. In Children of The Bard Sapphira plays a critical role throughout the series, specifically in the last book, Omega Dragon. Sapphira and Elam end up sacrificing themselves in place of Lauren and Sir Barlow. They rapidly age, and then disintegrate to dust. After Sapphira's death she resides in heaven with Elam, but they come back to visit Second Eden for the coronation of the new king and queen, Billy and Bonnie. Because Heaven's Tower has been constructed, Sapphirra is able to return to Second Eden at anytime and visit her friends who are still living there. Special Abilities After eating the fruit from the tree of life which Morgan grew in her chambers, she does not age (this is also true of Elam and Paili). Abilities as an Oracle of Fire She has the power to sense and create portals, and ignite or extinguish any flammable object, including her skin. The fire does not burn her or her clothes, nor does it cause her pain. Anyone who sheds Sapphira's blood—unless for healing purposes, or if it is precluded by a betrayal—will die immediately. (This is what brings about Nimrod's death, after he strikes her in anger and cuts her cheek.) In appearance, she has brilliant blue eyes and stark white hair, traits she shares with her twin sister. When she visited the surface in premodern times, she was often mistaken for an angel; thus, except when she used this to her advantage to gain help for her friends, she often wore a hood and sunglasses to hide her striking appearance. Category:Underborns Category:Characters